You and Me
by rainbowfish22
Summary: /"I’m not going to be a good mother; I can’t even govern Munchkinland well."/ Bessa.
1. Part One

**(A/N: Hey guys, this is twilight22lover. I changed my username, but it's still me. This takes place after Nessa becomes governor. I had a sentence about that somewhere in here, but then I got rid of it, so I figured I should probably tell you. Thank you to my beta reader, TheGirlDefyingGravity, who helped me with this story. Also, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story—I needed a title, so I chose a song title. ["You and Me" by Lifehouse.] Enjoy!) **

You and Me

"Boq, do you love me?" Nessa asked, quieter and more nervous than she usually was.

Boq took Nessa's hand in his own. "Of course I do," he answered. It wasn't a lie. Boq was done with lying. It had taken a few months, but Boq realized that he had fallen in love with Nessa.

"I-I have s-something to tell y-you," Nessa stuttered.

Boq looked at Nessa in confusion. Usually he was the one who stuttered, while Nessa said her words gracefully. "What?" he asked.

"I-I'm going to have a b-baby." Her face turned bright red and she bent her head down, letting her hair cover her uncomfortable expression.

"You are?" Boq exclaimed. He bent down so he could see Nessa's face and smiled a gentle smile at her.

Nessa nodded nervously.

"B-but you're so y-young." Boq was stuttering again, and his happy look turned to one of concern for Nessa.

"Excuse me? I'm almost twenty."

"Well…whatever. It doesn't matter how old you are. I'm really happy." The smile returned to Boq's face. _Since when do _men_ have the mood swings?_

Nessa nodded more confidently this time. "You're going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a father."

When Boq was sure Nessa was too far away to hear him, he pumped his fist into the air, a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to be a father!"

**(A/N: I kind of want to continue this, but I'm not sure if I should. Reviews are love!)**


	2. Part Two

**(A/N: So here's part two. I have no idea how long this is going to be. Thanks again to TheGirlDefyingGravity! Enjoy!)**

Part Two

Boq rolled over in his sleep, expecting to feel Nessa's warm body against his.

She wasn't there.

Boq immediately sat up, glancing around for Nessa. He walked out of the room, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes.

Boq found Nessa in the dining room, her cup of tea sitting untouched while she tapped on the table with no specific rhythm.

"Nessa, what are you doing?" Boq asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nessa responded, her eyes first focusing on Boq, and then darting around the room anxiously. "I'm worrying." Her forehead scrunched up in concern.

This made no sense to Boq. What could she possibly have to be worried about? "About what?"

"About having a baby. I'm not going to be a good mother; I can't even govern Munchkinland well. How can I raise a child?" Her arms wrapped around her growing stomach, and a few tears of nervousness came out of her eyes. Not a lot, but enough to make Boq run to her side and start whispering encouraging words to her.

"Shh…" he mumbled soothingly. "Nessa, don't say that. We're going to be great parents. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Nessa sniffled. "I guess you're right," she agreed.

"Yes, I am." Boq stood behind Nessa's wheelchair and started pushing her back to their room. Even though Nessa couldn't see it, he smiled.

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	3. Part Three

**(A/N: Wait a minute! I didn't post this chapter yet? I was sure I did. Anyways…here it is. Enjoy!)**

Part Three

Nessa was reading a book when she felt something inside her move. "Sweet Oz," she mumbled.

"What is it?" Boq rushed over to Nessa, a worried expression on his face as he glanced from Nessa's face to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," Nessa stuttered, something she hadn't done since she told Boq she was pregnant. "The b-baby just kicked me."

"Wow." The word hangs in the air, filling it with a mystical feeling. "This is really happening."

"No," Nessa replied sarcastically. "This is all a joke. I'm not really going to have a baby. Sorry, Boq."

"Wait, really?"

"No! Of course I'm going to have a baby! Look at me!"

"Oh. Er…sorry." Boq touched the back of his head, a nervous habit. Neither of them said anything, which made Boq feel more awkward and idiotic.

"Can you get me some tea?" Nessa said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She had calmed down a bit, but was still a little irritated.

"Sure."

Nessa sipped the tea Boq brought her and relaxed. "It's a girl," she announced. "I just know it."

Boq rolled his eyes skeptically. "How could you possibly know something like that?"

"Don't question me; I just know it."

"If you say so."

The baby stirred inside Nessa again, making her flinch a bit. "Oz," she muttered, "You're strong."

"I don't think the baby can hear you, Nessa," Boq pointed out.

"I don't care. She's our baby and I love her."

**(A/N: Reviews are love! [Oh, and my beta, TheGirlDefyingGravity, is still awesome, in case you were wondering.])**


	4. Part Four

**(A/N:**** I still don't understand why Boq and Nessa don't get married and have adorable children in the musical. I also don't understand why my computer thinks "still" and "don't" should be one word. And after I posted the last chapter and wrote this chapter, I learned in health class that apparently you stop throwing up before you feel the baby kicking. So I was like "Oops…this story is inaccurate…" It isn't too big of a deal, but if you want, you can pretend this chapter happened before the third one. Enjoy!)**

Part Four

Nessa really hated throwing up.

She could deal with everything else, but she couldn't stand the taste it left in her mouth, the way she had to lean over to make sure she didn't get anything on her clothes, how her face burned up.

Of course Boq was with her every minute of her least favorite thing. He held her hair out of way, splashed cold water on her face, promised her that all this discomfort would be worth it.

Boq made it better, but not by a lot.

"I don't think this is worth it," Nessa told Boq in a shaky voice after she threw up so many times she lost count.

"Nessa, I know you hate this," Boq said gently, "But when you're holding our newborn baby, nothing will matter except him. Or her." He placed a hand on Nessa's stomach.

"No, Boq," Nessa mumbled. "It really isn't a good idea to put your hand there…" She threw up again, managing to get some on Boq.

Boq cringed and took a step away from her as he tried to clean his shirt. "Oh, ew, Nessa!"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Like you have anything to complain about."

**(A/N: My beta, TheGirlDefyingGravity is still ****marvelous. And reviews are still love. [And my computer still thinks Boq should be BOQ.])**


	5. Part Five

**(A/N: Um…hi. Here's the new chapter. Thanks to TheGirlDefyingGravity for beta-ing it. Enjoy!)**

Part Five

"What are we going to name her, Boq?" Nessa asked, placing one hand on her stomach.

Boq looked up from the book he was reading. "Who?"

"The baby, of course!"

"Oh." Boq felt his face grow hot. Would he ever stop being so oblivious? "I don't know," he admitted. "What name did you have in mind?"

"Well…my mother's name was Melena…" Nessa muttered.

Boq smiled and walked over to Nessa, placing one hand on the armrest of her chair. "Perfect. I love it. But what if the baby's a boy?"

"Boq, didn't I already tell you that she's a girl?"

"Well, yes, but you could be wrong."

"I'm not wrong. I just know these kinds of things."

"Okay," Boq agreed, deciding it wasn't worth fighting Nessa. "Melena. Mellie." His hand moved to Nessa's stomach. "Hi, Mellie," he mumbled. "It's me, Boq. Your father."

"She loves you, Boq," Nessa said, a huge smile on her face. "She loves me, too."

"How can you possibly…"

"I just know, Boq."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


End file.
